Not too Late
by StormWolf10
Summary: This is a 10/Rose fic based on the Camp Rock 2 song "It's not too late". Post-Doomsday Reunion-fic of sorts..


**A/N: This is based on the song "Not too late" from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.. Hope it's good; first song-fic I've ever done and the last half was written in the dark whilst I was meant to be watching a DVD on Nazi Germany in History. I think my story's far more interesting, though!.. Song lyrics written in italics.**

**Please R+R!**

_Here I am, feels like the walls are closing in once again..._

The Doctor stood in silence, his cheek still pressed against the white wall. The Void had closed in on itself 5686432 seconds ago, but the Doctor still could not pull himself away, hoping desperately- despite knowing it could not happen- that Rose would suddenly reappear.

_It's time to face it and be strong..._

The Doctor eventually, rather reluctantly, pulled away from the wall and began to head back to the TARDIS, already resigning himself to a lifetime travelling alone and vowing to destroy the Daleks if they ever returned.

_I gotta do the right thing now, I know it's up to me somehow; I've lost my way..._

Rose launched herself into a full-blown attack against the solid white wall in front of her. After pounding against the wall for several minutes, resulting only in bruised fists, she rounded on Pete. "Take me back." She announced levelly.

"Rose, the breach is sealed. There's no way back." Pete told her gently.

"No, we got through the first time, I can get back through again." Rose announced, nearly hysterical.

"Rose.." Jackie began sadly, but was cut off by Rose.

"No, Mum. I'm getting back to the Doctor. And you can't stop me." Rose announced forcefully.

_If I could take it all back, I would now, I never meant to let you all down. And now I've got to try to turn this all around and figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise. I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made. Maybe it's not too late..._

The Doctor bounded around the TARDIS console, tweaking dials and flicking switches. "If I could latch on to that one gap in the universe, I could pull Rose back through..." The Doctor murmured. He grinned as the TARDIS monitor showed he had been successful in latching on to the gap in the universe. "I've let you down once, Rose. But now I can fix this. Maybe it's not too late..." the Doctor whispered.

_So I'll take a stand, even though it's complicated. If I can, I wanna change the way I made it. I've gotta do the right thing now, I know it's up to me somehow; I've lost my way..._

"Jackie, I think Rose is right. If she wants to get back to the Doctor, we should help her." Pete announced. Jackie, Rose, Mickey and Jake all stared at him in shock. Then, as Rose's expression changed to one of delight, Jackie's turned to that of anger.

"Oh, thank you!" Rose announced, running over and hugging Pete fiercely.

"How dare you!" Jackie shouted, storming over to Pete. Rose pulled away from Pete and faced her Mum.

"Mum, I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. And I've made my choice. I wanna be with the Doctor." Rose explained to Jackie gently. Jackie was about to argue back when Rose spoke again. "I need to be with him, Mum. And he needs me. You know what he's like, he's always getting into trouble and he needs me to make sure he doesn't get himself killed!" Rose pointed out. Jackie nodded, laughing weakly. But her smile rapidly faded.

"But if you go, I'll never see you again." Jackie pointed out softly.

"And if I don't go back, I'll never see him again." Rose countered. The two women stared at each other in silence. Eventually, Rose broke the silence, her voice quiet but determined. "I gotta get back to him, Mum. I love him." It was at that point that Jackie felt her heart melt; her daughter's words were so full of determination and love that they must have been true. Honestly, Jackie had known how Rose felt towards the Doctor for a long time and now Rose had admitted it, Jackie felt both proud and upset; she was so proud of her little girl and what she had become since travelling with the Doctor and she could see the Doctor felt the same way about Rose as Rose felt about him. But at the same time, Jackie was upset that, after 20 years, she was finally losing her daughter, not only to an alien, but to another world. Jackie had been aware that this day had been coming for a long time- since Christmas, in fact- but that didn't make it any easier. What also upset Jackie was that she wouldn't see her daughter get married, or have any children of her own. However, Jackie knew the Doctor would take good care of Rose.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get you back to the Doctor!" Jackie announced, hugging her daughter tight.

_If I could take it all back, I would now, I never meant to let you all down. And now I've got to try to turn this all around and figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise. I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made. Maybe it's not too late..._

The TARDIS beeped. The Doctor rushed over to the scanner, reading it quickly. "What? No! No, TARDIS, it will kill her!" the Doctor protested. The TARDIS beeped again. "You did what? Why didn't you say? I mean, yeah I'm grateful, but you could've warned me! And I'll have to explain it to Rose!" the Doctor shouted at the scanner. He immediately paled. "She might slap me!" the Doctor whispered.

_I'm trying to find the strength to be the one who holds it all together, I told you that I'm sorry but I know that we can make it better..._

Jackie glanced across the room at her daughter, who was curled up in one corner biting her lower lip nervously. They had been working on a way to get Rose back to the Doctor for several hours now, but had yet to have luck and every hour that passed, Rose became more and more withdrawn; whereas at the start Rose had been the one giving orders, determined to return to the Doctor, Jackie now found herself taking charge as her daughter slowly folded in on herself and came to realisation that she may never see the Doctor again...

_If I could take it all back, I would now, I never meant to let you all down. And now I've got to try to turn this all around and figure out how to fix this, I know there's a way so I promise. _

The Doctor tapped a few more buttons and stepped back from the console. "Go on, girl. Do your stuff; bring our Rose home." The Doctor whispered to the TARDIS.

Rose gulped as she saw her skin begin to glow.

"Rose! Rose, what's happening?" Jackie demanded, scared. Pete, Jackie, Mickey and Jake were keeping a safe distance away from Rose as the golden light enveloped her. Gold swirled around her once-brown eyes.

"Do not fear. I am the Bad Wolf, protector of the child Rose Tyler. I have always been inside her, awakening only twice; upon the Gamestation to save the Time Lord the Doctor, and now. I was woken by the Doctor's TARDIS, for he has found a gap in the fabric of time and space. The child Rose Tyler will be safe to pass through the gap and arrive in the Doctor's TARDIS with me protecting her. Farewell." And with that, Rose vanished, leaving only shimmering gold dust in her wake.

A golden glow filled the TARDIS control room and the Doctor whipped round to find Rose sprawled on the floor, the golden glow ebbing away. The Doctor raced to her side, stroking her hair back from her face. Rose began to regain consciousness and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Doctor? How? The Bad Wolf, it should have killed me..." Rose murmured, sitting up with the support of the Doctor.

"Well, you see, the TARDIS altered you in ways I didn't think were possible. You're a Time Lady." The Doctor explained.

"But Bad Wolf still should have killed me!" Rose protested.

"No, Rose, Bad Wolf is your guardian. It actually makes you stronger. It was the energy of the Time Vortex that almost killed you last time, and it wasn't present this time." The Doctor explained. Rose nodded, taking in what she had been told.

"Doctor, there's something you need to know." Rose said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I love you." Rose told him softly. The Doctor grinned.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler!" the Doctor told her, hugging her tight before kissing her fiercely on the lips.

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I've made. Maybe it's not too late..._


End file.
